The Truth Changes If We Both Lie
by swanne
Summary: A girl wanting to go home and a mischievous prince did not seem the best duo, but it was what the universe had in hand when it's future is at stake or how the story gets more complicate when none of the two has the talent to be the hero, but together... maybe.
1. Prologue

**Hi, this is my first fic on this site, sorry for any mistake, English is not my first language and I'm without a Beta. It's important to say that this fic was born from an idea that involves the entire MCU so far, will be a little AU but will have plenty of Canon and cameos, takes place before and during Thor. This is only a small prologue.**

* * *

><p>I was scared and excited at the same time, if the mission went well, it would be my ticket back home, but if went wrong… I shouldn't have thought of anything going wrong, it would be an easy reconnaissance mission, only to find the infinity gauntlet was in Asgard and back to Knowhere and finally return to Earth. What could possibly go wrong? But I was starting to get impatient. Carina was supposed to be here an hour ago. Could this be a trap from the Collector? Why would he send me this mission? He just wanted me back for his collection but if that was the reason. Shouldn't I have seen a warning like the other times? I couldn't refuse since the key was the only clue I had. I was going home, and if I'd to work with him to make it happen, whatever.<p>

"Milady Evelyn, I am here for the instructions of your mission, Taneleer Tivan, the Collector also sends a gift to help with your work" - Carina spoke with the mannerly behavior so common to his slaves, and she was opening the warehouse where the collection of Tivan stayed when he was in Knowhere.

My response was a little movement with the head while I followed her into the warehouse, at the time there was only artifacts, I saw nothing that could be a living being, but just to be again in one of the collections of Tivan already gave me nausea.

"Is he not here?"- I asked when Carina picked up a small box that I assumed that guarded the "gift" she had mentioned.

"The Master will meet with you after the mission is complete" - she responded while opening the box that contained what looked like a bracelet. "This going to help while you are in Asgard, the bracelet allows you not be seen in any of the nine kingdoms, but only one at a time." "Then I will be invisible in Asgard." I completed. This job was starting to be easier than I had imagined which made the whole thing seemed even stranger.

"The coordinates for the portal that leads to Asgard starting from Jotunheim are registered on it and The Collector wishes that his dear Evelyn has a good journey" - As she spoke, I could saw him dramatically sending these instructions.

"Then I'll go first to the realm that invaded my world many ages ago. I hope the Frost Giants are more friendly this time." - She gave me a confused look, which showed she didn't understand the sarcasm of my sentence, being a trap or not, it was the only chance has appeared in years.

"So I'll do it, but I want the key when I get back and if he tries to fool me I'll find a way to kill him." She didn't seem too surprised by the threat to her boss, to hell with it, I remembered the way he treated them, she must be one of the first to want him dead. I put the bracelet that was much lighter than it appeared, had two small compartments, should be one for each function, and tried not to care about the small discomfort which appeared and then I got a few more instructions on how the travel between the realms worked through it.

"One more thing, tell to my dear sweet Taneleer Tivan, that dear Evelyn told him to fuck off."- I said as I left the store, if I was lucky he was listening to this conversation and heard my message directly.

I took a deep breath when I was alone again. Travel between realms wouldn't be easy using unorthodox methods and I couldn't stop thinking about what made the Collector being interested in the infinity gauntlet now, if it was there, he would break into Asgard? It didn't seem his style, perhaps an exchange ... Nobody knew where all the stones were, the gauntlet wouldn't have much use without them or could the gauntlet control a single stone alone? I had to find out by my own…It was my chance to get away from this mess, but I didn't want this to follow me when I'll returning to earth. It was already around twenty years since I was at home. Lizzie must be an adult now and Did she think I died?

I took everything I needed in my ship and I was starting to open the bracelet when that blue light began to shine besides a discomfort appeared, Of course an artifact that allowed you to travel between the realms should be energized by the space stone. I didn't even want to think where the Collector had achieved it, but soon as the trip has occurred then I would be closer to get away from anything that was connected to another infinity stone.

I closed my eyes when I felt that the trip was starting and then came a lot of disconnected images and lights, after what seemed ages everything stopped and I could see a definite image. The good news was that I was in Jotunheim at least what the glaciers everywhere made it seem, on the other hand I was feeling sick and I didn't know if it was because of the bracelet or the travel. There was no one around, so, I gave me the right to rest and thank that method of travel wasn't a portal in the sky on the center of Jotunheim. However, I had to start moving; my presence would be noticed at some point. I would have to walk a good time because the coordinates for the passage to Asgard was still far. I had to confess Jotunheim was a beautiful place and think it was almost all made of ice, made it more incredible but seemed lonely, given the circumstances, I wouldn't complain. I grabbed in my purse, a machine that records the location in 3D, in human language: a camera, no bigger than a grain. Would the earth have something like this, now? It was a tradition wherever I was, if I was not running or in danger, I took pictures, it was nice to think that should be the last one before I could return to Earth.

After I spent like an hour walking I was standing closer to the coordinates, OH GOD, now I was sure I was near to the passage, there were six ice giants in front of a cleft between a ice mountain range. I was in a region higher than the base of the cleft, behind one of ice spires. I wouldn't get down there without being seen. My options were start a fight and I have to face the six and any reinforcement that appeared or the other function of the bracelet and I become invisible to them, but it isn't going to work in Asgard, and finally, I could use the Glow. Would be quick and I used other times, that was why the Collector has called you to this job. All bets were risky. Why not pick the one that I already used? I tried to focus my vision in a point and clean my mind. Eventually that faint orange glow came with the sense of calm. I walked to the fissure and the passage to Asgard and I was hoping everything to work out fine.

When the glow began to fade, I was already close to the passage. It was time to activate the bracelet; I opened the opposite side of the first time I have used. There was a crystal where inside was possible to see a small Yggdrasil, the little branches began to move as I arrived near the passage, it seemed they were organizing in some way; they stopped when they were in opposite positions of the beginning and they seemed more interlaced than ever. I went through the passage and after the images and lights that seemed much worse now; I was with an unbearable pain, but in Asgard, I would call it a tie.

* * *

><p><strong>So tell me, what do you think? I know it must have been a few questions, but have assurances that they will be answered during the fic. Do not worry, Loki will appear in the next chapter.<strong>


	2. Chapter 1

**Sorry for the delay, I was sick and didn't have time to write. My plan is to post a chapter per week. I hope you enjoy the first chapter.**

* * *

><p>I was in a palace with several halls but I was looking for a specific location when I saw him in one of them with a small group of people. I waited him to be left alone before I approached.<p>

"So, how do I look?" I questioned him.

I woke up when I felt someone shaking me.

"Eve, wake up, please." I heard the worried voice of Lizzie.

"What happened?" I replied alarmed by her tone as I bolted out of my bed. "Would be something about mom or dad?"

"Please! Please, Use your power." Lizzie begged me but the answer didn't help me understand anything. Did they come for me? How he found me? But the house seems quiet. Nobody seemed to be here.

"Calm down, what has happened? Where is mom or dad?" I tried to look calm because Lizzie looked like she might start crying at any moment, but I was already preparing to use the glow at any sign of danger.

"Mom and Dad went to town, but he's hurt, he fell and isn't moving."

"Who are he and He fell from where?" I was perplexed; the answer didn't make much sense.

"The baby swallow, he fell from the nest." I was relieved also relaxed my posture, it was just a bird. We were safe.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked as I sat on the bed again.

"Use your power and heal him, Eve, he doesn't have much time," she said as she took my hand and led me into the porch, I saw the little bird on the floor, looked pretty serious seeing that didn't move. I thought it was already dead

Most of the times, I'd do what Lizzie asked, like any older sister would do, but I can't use the powers without permission from mom or dad and they weren't here. Also it'd be dangerous, if I used too much, the Collector could track me and I didn't know how it worked, sometimes it worked, sometimes not. I tried to explain to Lizzie why I couldn't do.

"But last time, you did it. Mr. Bubblehead is a member of the family, it was necessary and you saved him," she said with conviction unbelievable for a child, I think the concern with the bird came from almost losing her pet.

By having heard his name, Bubble came close to her; apparently a pair of puppy eyes was not enough to convince me, one more was necessary.

"I'll try." I said hoping not to regret this later.

Damn, I had passed out in Asgard, I expected that one day I'll get to sleep or spend some time unconscious without having visions, or in this case, a vision into a memory. Use my power was out of the question, at least while I was using the crystal and bracelet, it didn't seem a good combination.

Congratulations, Eve. This should be one of the worst reconnaissance missions ever, I thought as I got up and tried to dust off my clothes while I was still a little dizzy, but let's look on the bright side which, at this time, it was the huge golden palace I could see. I knew I had said that Jotunheim was beautiful despite being depressing, but this was WOW, just WOW! I had no words to describe, the palace, the city; everything was beautiful, imposing and magnificent.

Far as I could see, thankfully I had fallen in the opposite region to the Rainbow Bridge, since I didn't know if the power of the crystal could fool the guardian who sees everything. Now I had to find a way into the palace, I just need to be better than everyone who failed, which by the history of Asgard they weren't a few. I started walk.

"Just follow the yellow brick road" I said to myself, hoping that no green witch would show up on my way.

* * *

><p>"I knew I'd find you here." Mother said as she entered the room.<p>

"It is the best place to read in the palace." I replied while I closed the book, it was the place where she gave me my first magic lessons; it was one of the memories that were shared only by us, while Thor was training. Since child, he always thought that everything could be solved in a fight.

"This is not a day for you to be alone, none of us. We have to stay together, is the day of your father." She spoke with the peaceful tone that she always used when we were kids, but I didn't need a reminder of what this day meant.

"He going to choose today, is not it?" I asked already knowing the answer. The reign of father had been going for ages and from what I observed of mother and father, he wouldn't reign for much longer The father's choice was obvious; He always had a predilection for Thor, in addition to the primogeniture. But Thor was not ready, the only thing he knew of the nine realms was the battlefields. He as king would not be healthy for Asgard or to himself. I do not think I'm fully prepared, neither of us was, but at least I knew that a kingdom couldn't have such a reckless king.

"The important thing is that you two will always have each other and no matter who will sit on the throne, you will always work together." she responded as if she has read my thoughts.

"That did not work very well when we were kids." I joke and she smiled recalling also the fights which she ended between me and Thor. Thor mostly didn't hear my advice. Over time I learned how to manipulate him, sometimes to get him out of dangerous situations, he is immature but he still was my brother, and if I were honest, sometimes I did it to try to show his faults to father, but it never worked.

"All brothers fight, Loki. Now, we must prepare for the night banquet." she concluded as she prepared to leave the room.

"My queen" I offered my hand to her

"Thank you, Son." She gave me her hand .So I lead her out of the room in the same way I did when I was a child.

* * *

><p>I felt strange, walking among people without they saw me. And if they saw me, it would not be less strange, everyone seemed to be dressed in medieval clothes but with a more refined touch, and I was there with my black pants and top. But not only the clothes, everything looked very dashing and decorated.<p>

I stopped when I heard a conversation between two young girls, I thought one of them said that today was an important day for Asgard, Did I arrived at their Christmas? Any information would be helpful for me, so I decided to listen to some more of the conversation.

"Today they say that during the banquet, Allfather will announce who will be the new king of Asgard" So really was having a party and would be in the palace. If anything spying movies have taught me is that no better time for an invasion than a party, many people in one place. I would be the invisible gatecrasher of Asgard.

"It may also be the day that Thor will choose his queen and this could be me" The other replied, falling into laughter, I'd better leave, before this conversation gets worse.

Now I only needed wait for the moment that the gates of the palace would be open, so I could enter through the front door and then would start the most difficult part of the plan. How to break into the vault of Odin?

* * *

><p>The celebration was about to begin and no sign of Thor, mother was already impatient.<p>

"Where is he?" she asked for the fourth time since I entered the throne room.

"Probably, he is starting a war in the name of father." I teased, but sooner or later this would happen.

"Loki" She disapproved of my comment.

"He will come. Today is also the day of his glory." Even if he did not show, the choice of father was already made. Thor also knew, but none of them seemed to realize that it wasn't yet time to him have the crown "Mother, he's not ready" I completed.

"He will take time to learn with your father also he will have a thing to be a good king that your father never had." Mother seems to believe that Thor could learn in the throne, but how he would cease to be immature if father always accepted everything he did

"What?" I asked

"One of the smartest advisers that Asgard will have in the history"

"The smartest" I smirked

"Of course, you have me as a mother" She smirked back.

Thor arrived with the Warriors Three and Sif, we did not had time to talk because already was the time of Odin's speech. Each one of his friends took a place among the crowd while Thor stayed near of me and mother. When Odin stood up, the whole crowd fell silent.

"The many ages ago, my father, Bor gave the responsibility to protect the nine realms held by Yggdrassil to me, Odin. and as their protector and king of Asgard, we faced wars, like the great war against the frost giants, but I am proud that my reign has created more peacetime than the agonies of wartime, but the time has come and like my father, I have to choose a successor to protect and command Asgard. Thor, my first child, in the day to come when we celebrate his birth it will be the day that Asgard will have a new king; I hope the new king will be a benevolent and wise king".

The crowd applauded the statement. The birth day of thor was less than a year, it seemed I was the only one that saw that Thor wouldn't be "a benevolent and wise king," not now. Thor thanked father, saying he would be a good king like him. After a few more speeches from father to the crowd, the banquet began.

Asgardians could be a really noisy people and there were a number of cups being thrown to the ground than I could take, it seems everyone wants to drink in the name of the current king and the future king of Asgard while I only wanted to be alone. Thor was with Warriors and Sif, mother and father were receiving flattery from a group of subjects. I got up, leaving the banquet room. My mother's eyes follows me as I left the room, I knew that she would look for me at the first opportunity.

I wanted time to think alone, a little piece of me wanted to hear my name as the "benevolent and wise king," father didn't even. I was never enough to him. Father didn't even spoke to me, not a word today. I was never enough for him.

I first thought about going to my room, but changed my mind, there was one place I could go and no one would bother me. Then I headed to the vault.

The guards, who were on guard, let me in. As I descended the stairs, I remembered when father brought us both to the vault, to tell the stories of war and how each relic was accomplished; he said that both of us were born to be kings.I did not know what exactly had brought me here, but I decided if I came here, I could use time to study one of the relics, there was information in my last readings about some of them. That was a big problem for Asgard, the vault was used to contain the relics, but we didn't have enough information to use them to our advantage.

* * *

><p>I was thinking be invisible was a very useful power when I crossed the front gates of the palace, this crystal it was really good, kind of made me want to keep it after the mission, but this went against my idea of breaking any connection that I had with the collector before returning home.<p>

I was in the palace. Now, I had to find a way to be vault which was in the underground of the palace. First, it should be in the opposite direction that everyone was going; no one would leave a path to a vault close to areas of public access. So I had to enter the particular area of the palace, in another words, the door that had more guards in front, it was my way.

It seemed that the security system was two guards on each runner making the rounds. I discovered that after walking several runners, some more than twice. It was a large palace and I was getting frustrated that I have found nothing to help me, next time I tried to break into a place, I would ask for a map.

When I saw people in the hallway, by reflex I hid behind a column, they seemed servants and were going to the party location. I headed to where they came from and finally found a door with a group of guards in front. I just need wait someone would cross it again so I could enter.

The door began to open, a well-dressed woman came in, she had a halo of regality, she was the queen of Asgard, somehow I knew. I knew she was a master of magic, I tensed, but she didn't saw me. I went through the door as fast as I could. Good, more runners, but I felt something different it was as if I had already been here. I remembered the vision I had earlier, but in my vision I wasn't trespassing, I was looking for someone who I never got to see during the vision. That made no sense, this would certainly be my only trip to Asgard, I never been or will be here again. Could it be a dream mixed with the vision of this moment? But I could not think about it now, I should use any information that I had to get in the vault.

With the memories that I had I found a flight of stairs to the region beneath the palace, the increasing numbers of guards seemed to tell me that I was on the right track. When I got in the vault door, I had to find a way to get it opens. I hoped that these guards had fear of ghosts. I took out my dagger and scratched the wall with it, the sound echoed in the hallway.

I had the time they would check the noise to reach the door. When I touched the door, it opened. I did not really expect it to be so easy. I could see one more flight of stairs and the vault, I had to be fast, loud noises and doors opening alone, Odin would know that someone was here. I came prepared to use my power if the destroyer tried to attack, but nothing happened, it was a huge place, but there were small divisions on the walls, the gauntlet should be in one of them.

I started walking, in the end of the vault, at first glance I thought I saw the Tesseract, but it was only a relic of similar look. And what I knew was that the space stone was lost on earth. That was when I saw in one of the places, the gauntlet really was at Asgard. I had to discover the influence it had on an infinity stone, I heard footsteps, should be one of the guards. It would be unwise to touch the gauntlet with anybody here.

He was tall, he was very well dressed up even by the standards of Asgard, it certainly wasn't a guard, he seemed to have come from one of the spaces that were more forward in the room, but when he turned around, he looked directly at me. Damn, he was seeing me.

"What are you doing here?"

* * *

><p><strong>A wild Loki's POV appears. I promised that he would show up. Some chapters will have only one POV, others will have both.<strong>

**This chapter had another clue to the powers of Evelyn. So what do you think?**


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry for my disappearance, In the end, what I had was more serious than I had thought and I had to be hospitalized. I'm still recovering, so I think I will not be able to post on the pace I wanted, at least in this month.**

* * *

><p>I had to think fast. I could knock him out even though I knew Asgardians were more resistant. Now that I had been detected, I had to be quick to get out of here; I had to catch him off guard. I needed a distraction.<p>

"I don't know where I am." It was not my best excuse, but I had to say something.

"That is a lie"

I tried to hit him, but he stopped my first attack. Damn, he was fast. He twisted my arm behind my back, holding me against him and put a dagger against my neck.

"You're very prepared for someone lost." He said ironically. The way I was I couldn't reach my dagger. He used the arm that was holding the dagger to immobilize my other arm, any movement of mine, he would feel.

"So, you're an angry Asgardian whom thinks catch me, it'll make the king give you a reward." I knew upset the person who was holding a knife against my neck wasn't the most advisable thing, but I couldn't resist.

"Father will be too busy giving your punishment to give his regards to me." He threatened. Father? Was he the son of Odin? I remembered the information I received, there were two princes. What were their names? Damn it, I should have studied more Norse mythology. But if he was a prince, should he be at the party or something?

"Sorry, lonely boy, but I don't have time to talk to you or your father." All right, I _had_ a good level of _knowledge in various_ styles of _martial arts_, but he must be prepared for most escape techniques, at least, that's what his posture seemed to show. I couldn't be obvious. So, when I finished talking, I bit his hand and stepped on his foot. Kindergarten skills? Yes, but his reflections has made him released a bit the grip of my arm. I threw my body against him; I give him a reverse headbutt at the height of his chest, so I could release my other arm and elbowed him, as a result I released me completely and finally I kicked him to keep a distance.

I didn't want to hurt him, so instead of the dagger, I grabbed one of the tranquilizer dart, It was the last I had. It was really practical and small. It took less than a second to take down someone, I expected in the Asgardians would have the same effect, than when I attacked him, he disappeared.

"WHAT THE HELL?" I looked around, he was gone. I had no choice. I took my dagger in my other hand and stayed in a defensive position. That must be magic, but he should still be here. If I was fast, I could get in the door. He appeared from one of spaces next to the stairs. He made a gesture with his hand and suddenly I couldn't move, handcuffs had appeared on my wrists and my ankles with a chain connected to the nearest wall.

"I think you have time to talk now." He said smirking to me. In different circumstances, I would even say it was a beautiful smile.

"Go, talk to your father. It will be funny when you show him someone he can't see." I really expected the power of the crystal worked in Odin, but I wasn't rooting for this meeting. I had to find a way out of the handcuffs; stop being chained to the wall seemed a good first step. If he came closer I could use the tranquilizer, but I should catch him by surprise, so I try hide the tranquilizer the best I could.

Guards entered the safe and they bowed to him. His response was a raised eyebrow directed toward me.

"My prince, we heard noises. Is there a problem?" If he calls for Odin, I was done. What I would say? And I'm sure a king wouldn't be nice to someone who broke into his vault.

"There are no problems. You can go back to your posts." He spoke arrogantly. He was dismissed them, this took me by surprise.

"How you do that?" He asked me when we were alone again.

"I am your personal ghost." I said smiling at him.

"How you do that?" he repeated, not looking very happy with my joke.

"You know, I really more of a "talkative person" when I'm not chained."

"You are much more of a "bite person" when not chained." I had to confess, he was good with witty comebacks.

"You're just frustrated that I had freed myself using something simple like that."

"Sorry, are these chains comfortable?" Seriously, my desire to hit him was growing exponentially; I had to try another approach.

"I didn't even touch anything in this room. If you release me, I can explain."

"Of course you didn't touch anything in this room; the Destructor would be activated, if you did." That was nice to know, I couldn't touch the gauntlet.

"See? I'm really not trying to do any harm to Asgard." A girl had to try.

"What I want to know is how one girl managed to get this far without any person noticing and without magic?" Now, he was being cheeky.

"How do you know it was without magic?"

"If you had magic, would you already have used to get rid of the handcuffs?"

He started walking towards me; I instinctively started walking back, but didn't have much space, soon I was leaning against the wall. It'd not be all bad if he got closer I could use the tranquilizer, but it would be my only chance. I couldn't fail. He stopped when he was a few steps in front of me, he was being prevented. I could not hit him from that point; my hands movements were very restricted.

"Excuse me." he said as he took my dagger from the floor and used it to cut the strap of my satchel without leaving the place where he was. I was beginning to hate this guy. One thing stories didn't teach us is that sometimes princes can be a thorn in your side, no matter how beautiful his eyes are.

"No problem, I didn't like this bag." I said ironically when he catch the satchel; there wasn't much in the bag, besides I stuff frequently used in missions or works…The camera was there, mental note: Karma is a bitch. My luck would be if he didn't know what it was or it's going unnoticed that is why these things are small.

"No one ever told you its rude mess with a woman's purse?" I had to try distracting him; the more he was distracted, the less chance that he would find it.

"No one ever told you its rude break into places?" He said removing something from the satchel, the camera was in his hand; today wasn't my lucky day. I had to go to plan B. I had to use "the glow" and damn it, if I faint or feel ill. I had to concentrate, to use so constantly was difficult, but I knew if the danger was imminent; it would be activated by itself.

He activated the camera; it was a matter of seconds before things go bad. His expression changed very fast when he saw the image from Jotunheim, if before I could speak of arrogance and curiosity. Now it was anger, I was starting to get scared.

"Do you are working with the ice giants?" He said with a surprising calm voice. He came closer and held my neck with his hand, it was more a position of intimidated than one if he wanted to strangle me. I felt a burning sensation when his hand touched my neck; I thought I must have hurt me as I tried to escape the dagger.

"I'm sorry, friend, but do I look like a giant to you? You're almost on your knees to look into my eyes ... and I sorry for that too." He had approached and I managed to use the tranquilizer, he fell almost instantly, and the chains and handcuffs are gone. I rubbed my wrists and checked the bracelet, it seemed that wasn't damaged. I was right, I had a cut on my neck but it was superficial wound, I could only take care of that later, now I had to get out of here.

"That wasn't a very smart move, lonely boy." I knew he couldn't listen, but I could not resist. I knew that from now I would be right in the blacklist of Asgard.

I opened the door, and the guards weren't there, but they should still be in the running, so I closed it quickly as I could.

Run, Evelyn, Run; I tried to do the same route as I did to enter. It looked like everyone still in that banquet which made he been alone in the room, even stranger. When you are a prince, your place is not in the same place as the rest of royalty is? Why I was worried about that? That was not important to me.

I felt relieved when I left the palace I just needed to reach the portal. The city seemed more deserted, I didn't know how they counted the time here, but a good part of the night was gone, probably it was already near to the dawn. I had to hurry because the prince should have woken up and all the Asgard guards should be looking for me.

When I was getting close to my starting point, the Crystal inside the bracelet began again to shining, this time I didn't took from inside the bracelet. I entered the cave where the passage was, but something was wrong and then I felt the bracelet clasp opening and by consequence the bracelet fell.

"Where did you get one Yggdrasil branch?" He said smiling by my side when he picked the bracelet. How did he get here? How did he find me?

"What? How?" I said after the scream that everyone had the right when someone appeared by your side from nowhere.

"In the end, it was a really smart move." Damn, he had set up that to me and I had shown all he wanted. I wouldn't fail, not now; I had to use something before he used more of his magic. I used my power, I wasn't very concentrated and I saw that the glow wouldn't last long, I only had time to grab the bracelet before the glow disappeared, I didn't even able to put it.

"Not smarter as mine" I enjoyed his confused look before stepping through the portal. For him must have seemed that the bracelet disappeared from his hand and appeared in mine. And then I saw him just behind me on the portal. Hell, after this, everything was a blur of images and eventually the sensation of falling in Jotunheim ground, but I hadn't exactly fallen in the ground because I had fallen above him.

This was the worst reconnaissance mission ever, I had managed to leave the place, but I had brought a prince of Asgard to Jotunheim. I deserved a prize.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed the first interaction between Loki and Evelyn, the sassy is stronger with this two. I have already given many clues about the power of Evelyn , Loki will figured it out next chapter and we know that Jotunheim isn't a good place to the Asgardian prince.<strong>


End file.
